1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bird feeders, and more particularly to a bird feeder that resists marauding by gray squirrels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fondness of gray squirrels for seeds in bird feeders is well known. What is not well known is a bird feeder that successfully resists the destructive acts of those predators in their efforts to get at the feeder seeds, and that saves the seeds for birds such as chickadees, nuthatches, titmice , and house and gold finches.